The Suoh Future
by TheMischievousTwins131
Summary: This is a future fic on Tamaki and Haruhi's life after the host club as a married couple and an expecting couple! Be warned that there is a sad ending.  and i'm sorry for it


**HI EVERYONE! This is Emily! Sadly my twin and I are supposed to be dragging our contest stories out until 2011. So...there might not be a new chapter for a little bit! And I'm so sorry for that! But in the meantime, Alexis and I are going to be putting out new stories that have NOTHING to do with the contest. So there might be a lot of them! :D **

**_Okay, so about this story! It is a future fic on Tamaki and Haruhi's life together as a married couple and an expecting couple too! :D (YAY! BABIES!)_**

**_WARNING: THIS STORY HAS A VERY VERY SAD ENDING! I CRIED JUST WRITING IT! _**

**_Okay so after that warning...My twin and I role play a lot and we're currently on Ouran. So some of the names in here are from it! Their roles are the same, but we made up the names!_**

**Please enjoy and feel free to review! Hopefully there will be another chapter up in this story a few years later soon!  
Love Emily of TheMischievousTwins131_  
_**

Tamaki sighed as he drummed his fingers on his desk impatiently. He desperately wanted to get out of work. He wanted to be with his very pregnant wife of three years. He looked at the picture on his desk. It was of their wedding. He was one lucky man. He had married the girl of his dreams, his best friend, and his "daughter." That's right, he married the beautiful Haruhi Fujioka.

The two dated for like a year after high school. They wanted to wait till they both were settled into college. And within the last month of the year, at dinner, Tamaki got on one knee and asked Haruhi to marry him. She had hesitated at first, still wanting to further her education before they got into anything serious, but said yes after thinking.

Everyone was excited, except for Ranka, who still didn't like Tamaki very much. After Haruhi explained that she was happy, Ranka slowly opened up to Tamaki. The only one who opposed was Tamaki's grandmother. He hated that woman for all the threatening she did to his fiancé.

_"Tamaki! You're not going_ _marry that filthy commoner! She's no good for this family!" His grandmother had yelled. She was standing in the front room of the home Tamaki bought for Haruhi and himself. Tamaki was standing in the hallway in front of a very upset Haruhi. _

_"Grandmother! You can't just burst through my front door and threaten Haruhi! She hasn't done a thing to you!" He had yelled back. "You have no right to hurt my soon to be wife! She is a much better woman than you've ever been."_

_"Don't you yell at me you filthy child. You won't be the heir to the Suoh company." She threatened him. Haruhi had gasped when she heard this. She wanted that for Tamaki. She didn't want him to be thrown to the side for her sake._

_"So? I'll get my own company! If I have to choose between the love of my life or the company, of course I'm going to choose Haruhi!" Tamaki had yelled furiously. His body was ridged. His grandmother looked shocked. She was surprised that Tamaki would throw away his future for a girl. She had left without another word. A week later, she had named Tamaki as the Suoh heir and disappeared from the world after._

Tamaki jumped slightly when he heard movement outside his large office. He sighed and picked up the mug of coffee on his desk. He scowled when it was cold.

"Oh Haruhi, I wish I was home," He whispered looking at a picture of him and Haruhi on their honeymoon in Europe. Haruhi had grown her hair out to her waist. It was blowing around in the wind that day. Both were in their swimsuits from swimming in the ocean with dolphins, something Haruhi wanted to do. Tamaki had on blue and black checkered swim shorts, and Haruhi was in a daring, light lavender bikini. They had flagged down a woman to take their pictures. Tamaki had his arms wrapped tightly around his new wife, both had huge smiles.

Now, his wife no longer looked like that innocent girl he married. She was an inch taller, and her stomach had swelled to the size of a balloon. He loved falling asleep with her in his arms, and his hands on her stomach feeling as their twins kicked.

She was much more mature now, not like she wasn't then. She had just finished law school and had won her first case before having to take off time for the children. Tamaki had really insisted that she took the whole year off for the kids, since they were their first, but she said she was fine. Because of the babies, she was no longer as flat as a cutting board. But Tamaki loved her any way she was.

If only he could be with her right now. She was about nine months, so the babies could be due any day. And he wanted to be there the whole time. Tamaki had demanded that they went to every class on babies that they could, and Haruhi had agreed. The parents-to-be were more than ready.

Sadly, Tamaki was still stuck at work. He forgot to sign and file some paperwork. His secretary has banned him from leaving until he was done. She checked on him every half an hour and was disappointed every time when she found him sulking instead of working.

"Your wife is going to be mad" his red haired secretary warned. Tamaki scowled.

"Must you always tease me, Mitsu?" He asked frowning. She chuckled slightly.

"Yes sir" She said smiling before leaving. Tamaki frowned and looked at the stack of papers in front of him.

"All I have to do is sign every dotted line right? How hard can that be?" Tamaki asked grabbing a pen and one packet of papers and eagerly began to sign.

After he signed about sixteen papers, Tamaki let out a frustrated sigh.

"How can I sign all these when they never end?" The blonde yelled. He had grown up a little bit, but he sometimes could still be the complete airhead from high school. He sighed and rested his head in his hand. He looked up a few minutes later and grabbed another packet.

"Mr. Suoh?" His secretary asked knocking on the door. He inhaled deeply and said,

"Yes? Come in." Mitsu walked into the office and examined the work he had finally done.

"Your wife is on line six," She said before walking out of the private office. Tamaki smiled widely as he picked up his phone and pressed the button.

"Hello? Haruhi?" He asked excitedly, only to be rewarded by his wife's somewhat musical laughter.

"Hi honey." She replied still laughing a little bit. "Are you still at work?" She asked once she stopped laughing.

"Sadly my love," Tamaki said into the phone. "But I'd rather be home with you and our twins."

"Then get your work done. I'd like to see you before the twins and I went to bed." His wife said softly, making his heart drop a little.

"Oh Haruhi, I know my love. I really want to be there with you. To rock you to sleep and sing to you." Tamaki replied softly. "I'm trying to get the paperwork done. I really am...but it never ends!" Haruhi chuckled again at his last comment.

"Do you want me to come help you?" She asked softly. Tamaki thought for a moment.

"I'll have someone come pick you up. I really don't want you driving alone at night. Especially when you could go into labor at any moment." He said, very protective of his wife and two unborn children.

"Okay Tamaki, I'll talk to you very soon. I love you." Haruhi said, loving his protectiveness over his family. Tamaki nodded, then realized that she didn't see the nod.

"Yes, I'll be counting the seconds my love. I love you too. Bye," He said softly before hanging up. He looked at his office and realized it was somewhat a mess. He quickly got up and began to clean. He wanted the best for his wife, and that included his office being tidy for her. He knew that messy places gave Haruhi stress. By the time he finished, Mitsu walked in and announced that Haruhi was there.

"Help her in please!" Tamaki said excitedly. He jumped back into his chair and sorted the papers from the ones he didn't finish yet.

"Hi" A feminine voice called from the door, and he knew it ANYWHERE. He looked up to see the most beautiful woman standing in his door. He blushed slightly, and she giggled in response.

" Haruhi! Welcome my love!" He said bounding from his seat to great her. Haruhi put her hand out to block him from tackling her like he usually tried to.

"Honey, you can't tackle me. The babies," the new lawyer reminded her husband. Tamaki gasped and went into his corner of depression. Haruhi sighed and sat in his chair at his desk. She quietly went through the work he had done before going onto the work he hadn't completed.

Once Tamaki got out of his corner of depression, he noticed Haruhi quickly going packet through packet. He walked over and noticed how she perfectly forged his signature.

"That's sad..." He muttered as he watched her. Within minutes, Haruhi had already gone through three-quarters of the pile. Tamaki gasped. "Haruhi! You're so amazing my love! But love, let me finish the last quarter. I don't want you to become stressed." He added as he pulled the last quarter pile over and began to quickly sign. When he was about half way done, he noticed Haruhi had been silent. When he looked up at her, he noticed her pained expression. "Haruhi? What's wrong?" He asked in a panicked voice. He held her hand and waited. "Is it the babies?" He asked softly in a nervous tone.

"I...I think I'm going into labor" Haruhi gasped out in extreme pain. Tamaki gasped and went to get Mitsu.

"Mitsu! I have to leave! Haruhi is going into labor!" He yelled before rushing into the office again. "Haruhi, I'm going to call for the car." He said in a gentle voice. "Just keep breathing deep." He called for a car and looked up to see Mitsu watching him.

"Those papers are due tonight" She told him frowning. Tamaki scowled.

"My wife is in pain! I am going to take her to the hospital to deliver my twins!" He yelled, furious.

"Those papers can cost you your job." She said. Haruhi gasped again and silently grabbed the papers and furiously scribbled Tamaki's signature. Tamaki looked back at Haruhi and grabbed half of the packets. Once they both finished, Tamaki grabbed his briefcase, her purse and picked up Haruhi.

"We're going love. We're going to go have our children." He told his wife, who scowled in return.

"This is all your fault! You just had to get me pregnant!" She yelled out in pain. Tamaki knew this was going to happen, and he felt awful for having to put her in so much pain. He helped in into the car and demanded the driver to go as quickly as possible. Tamaki yanked out his phone from his briefcase.

"Hello? Ranka! It's Tamaki! Haruhi is going into labor!...um? About ten minutes ago? Yes we're on our way. Can you grab the baby bag? Just go to the house and tell them you need it. They'll give it to you. Yes...see you there. Okay bye" He told his father-in-law. He quickly texted the club members and threw his phone back into the briefcase. He held Haruhi's hands tightly.

"I...I hate you...you bastard!" Haruhi hissed "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Tamaki smiled and nodded.

"I love you too Haruhi" He said kissing her head.

As soon as they got there, Kyoya was waiting for them.

"EH!" Haruhi asked confused. Tamaki smiled.

"You forgot that Kyoya owns this hospital didn't you? You silly girl" He said pushing the hair away from her face.

"Yes...Haruhi? We have a room ready for you. And the best doctor...Like Tamaki asked for" The dark haired man said pushing his glasses up with his index finger. Haruhi nodded and glared at Tamaki.

"Let's go get those babies delivered!" The father-to-be said happily. Haruhi nodded in agreement, still in pain.

After a half an hour, a female doctor walked in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Suoh. I'm Mikan. I will be delivering your two twins." She said smiling. Tamaki nodded slowly.

"Aren't you Kyoya's fiancé?" He asked. Haruhi watched the doctor too. Mikan giggled.

"Yes sir. I've heard so much about you two," She replied, when she heard Haruhi let out a painful whimper, she added, "Mrs. Suoh? Your fully dilated. You're going to have to push really, really hard for me okay?" She asked Haruhi. Tamaki took Haruhi's hand.

"You're going to do amazing love. I just know it." He said, somewhat nervous.

"Okay! Push!" the doctor demanded. Haruhi let out painful screams as she pushed. She squeezed Tamaki's hand so tightly, it turned white. Tamaki whimpered slightly but stayed by Haruhi's side. "Give me one more good push Mrs. Suoh." the other female demanded. Haruhi nodded and pushed one more time and began to cry when she heard a crying noise. She looked at Tamaki, who was stunned as he stared at the bawling baby in the doctor's arms.

"It's a girl..." He whispered as tears ran down his face. "I have a daughter!" He said, then realized Haruhi was screaming again. Tamaki took her hand and kissed her forehead. "You're doing amazing Haruhi, you really are" He whispered through the tears.

"We did amazing" Haruhi corrected when she saw that the midwife had another baby in her arms.

"It's a boy" She said softly. Haruhi gasped and cried more. Tamaki held Haruhi in his arms as the two cried out of sheer happiness. "Want to hold your children?" Mikan asked softly. The two nodded eagerly and the boy was placed in Haruhi's arms and the girl was placed in Tamaki's arms.

"We have to think of names dear" Haruhi said softly. Tamaki nodded.

"Well didn't we already pick our favorite boy name and favorite girl name?" He asked smiling looking down at his two sleeping children.

"We did. Our handsome son Kaname Ichigo Suoh and our beautiful daughter Y-" She was broken off by Tamaki.

"Our daughter, Yuki Naomi Suoh" Tamaki finished smiling. Haruhi nodded in agreement. She watched Tamaki rock their daughter.

"You have no idea how beautiful the two of you look together," She whispered as tears began to fall down her face. Tamaki looked up and smiled sadly as he carefully reached over and wiped the tears away.

"Don't cry love. You look just as gorgeous with our handsome little man." Tamaki tried to encourage her. The mother nodded and looked down at their son who had begun to cry furiously.

"Shhh it's okay Kaname, mommy has you" She said rocking him. She noticed how brown Kaname's eyes were and smiled. Yuki yawned from her rude awakening and looked up at her father. Her eyes were a deep violet and she had a small tuft of blonde hair.

"Please don't cry also my little girl" Tamaki said softly to her. When he noticed his daughters lip begun to quiver, he softly sang a lullaby in French as he did for Haruhi every night. Haruhi closed her eyes and rocked Kaname until he had stopped crying.

"May we come in?" Two voices called from outside the door. Haruhi laughed and smiled.

"Of course you may, Hikaru and Kaoru. Come meet the two newest Suohs." She called. The twins excitedly walked into the room and smiled widely at the new parents.

"Two? You guys had twins?" Hikaru asked smiling.

"What are their names?" Kaoru asked also. Haruhi laughed.

"Yes, we had twins." She replied, and Tamaki nodded in agreement.

"Yes! Their names are, Yuki Naomi Suoh and Kaname Ichigo Suoh." Tamaki said proudly. The twins smiled.

"Can we hold them?" They asked in unison. Haruhi nodded slowly and gently placed Kaname in Hikaru's arms. Tamaki frowned but slowly gave up his daughter to Kaoru. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Haruhi.

"I still have my other favorite Suoh girl to hold." He whispered in her ear as Ranka burst through the door.

"Haruhi! Oh my darling daughter! How are you?" The cross dresser asked smiling. Haruhi was about to get up when Tamaki stopped her.

"I don't think it's best that you move yet." Tamaki suggested before kissing her head and getting up for Ranka to sit next to her. Ranka smiled and hugged Tamaki slightly.

"Congratulations" He murmured before sitting next to his daughter. Tamaki silently left the room and went to go find Kyoya. Haruhi sighed and rubbed her head tiredly.

"Something wrong?" Kaoru asked softly. Haruhi shook her head.

"No, I'm just a little tired." She murmured back quietly. She slowly got up and stretched. "Where did Tamaki go?" She asked softly, walking towards the door.

"Honey, you should lay down." Ranka suggested frowning. Haruhi turned around and smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm just curious to where my idiot husband went off to" She said walking into the hall. She walked to the left for six steps before collapsing. The twins set the two babies in their plastic cribs and ran into the hall, with Ranka right behind them.

"Haruhi?" Ranka yelled, clearly panicked. "Haruhi! Someone help!" He yelped out. Kyoya, Mikan and Tamaki's heads all snapped up as they heard screaming. Tamaki's face paled as he ran out into the hallway. He saw the twins and Ranka huddled around a body and he began to cry as he ran.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! No!" Tamaki screamed as he ran to her side. He picked up her body and hugged her. "You idiot! You weren't supposed to die on me! We have our kids! We have our lives ahead of us! Please Haruhi! Don't die!" Tamaki yelled shaking the body. He was shaking uncontrollably and tears just kept flowing. He felt a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Tamaki," Kyoya said softly. "I'm so sorry. But there's nothing we can do now." He whispered. Tamaki slowly let go of his late wife's body and cried furiously in his hands. "But what you need to do now, is go in that room and watch your children. They need their daddy." Tamaki looked up at Kyoya.

"I-I can't! I can't leave H-Haruhi!" He sobbed. Kyoya frowned. The twins sighed softly.

"Tamaki, she's in a better place." Kaoru said softly.

"Where nothing can harm her." Hikaru added.

"She can be with her mother again..." Ranka said softly through tears. Tamaki looked up at the three.

"We'll always be here to help you Tamaki. But you need to let her go. Do you honestly think Haruhi would want you to be sulking over her when you have two beautiful and healthy children all alone and unprotected?" Kyoya asked softly. Tamaki shook his head and slowly got up. He reached down and picked up Haruhi's body. With one hand, he pushed hair out of her face.

"You're so beautiful love. You will be forever" He said softly before kissing her cold lips gently. Hesitatingly, he gave over his first loves body to his best friend. "I love you Haruhi! I love you so much!" Tamaki yelled crying more before slowly walking into the room and sat next to his children. He watched as the two slept, curled against one another. Tamaki smiled sadly and stroked their hair.

"Kaname is going to look just like her. With his big brown eyes and his chocolate hair. He's going to be a heart breaker someday." Ranka said softly from behind him. Tamaki smiled and looked at his father-in-law.

"No he won't. Because when they're old enough, I'm going to tell them about the host club, and the love between the princely type and the natural type." He said confidently.


End file.
